


Bend Over, Commander

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Mass Effect One Shots [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Shepard loses and Traynor claims her prize...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor
Series: Open Lion's Mass Effect One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107278
Kudos: 29





	Bend Over, Commander

“Bend over, commander.”

Shepard growled low in the back of her throat, biting her lip in frustration, still in disbelief how quickly Traynor had humiliated her at chess. A cool soft hand caressing her fiery hair before grabbing a fistful and yanking her back with force.

She felt the tip of the strap-on press into her rear and pushed herself back against Traynor, failing to penetrate herself on the delicious faux cock waiting to punish her. The comm specialist pulled hard enough on her hair to make her wince. “I won’t repeat myself,” she spoke with dominance, like she owned the commander. 

Shepard immediately bent over her desk, presenting herself to Traynor who picked up the photo of Kelly Chambers she kept. “She’s very beautiful Jane, I wouldn’t want her to miss this,” she kissed the photo and carefully placed it in position, kind green eyes burning into Shepard’s. Said eyes widened when Traynor took hold of the strap-on and started to tease the commander by rubbing it over her labia, taking extra care to avoid her clit. 

“Ah-Traynor, please, I need you.” Shepard whimpered,  
“Need me to do what love?” Traynor smirked as Shepard continued to writhe in front of her like the needy bottom she was. 

Traynor let go of the commander’s hair and decided to bruise her hips instead, continuing to tease her, soaking the strap-on with her arousal.

“I, shit, j-just fuck me already,” she stuttered, her composure shattering, thankful that her hair covered the scarlet mess her face had become. Traynor chuckled to herself, Jane was a sight to behold like this,  
“Jane, such a filthy tongue. I wonder what else you’ll say for me,” she growled into the shambling woman’s ear, pushing herself inside her with a hard thrust. Jane choked out a moan as her arms failed her and she ended up face first on an important document. Traynor pulled the strap-on all the way out before thrusting all the way into Jane, fully hilted inside the pathetic woman. She started a steady but harsh pace as Jane’s moans and whimpers grew louder and needier. 

It didn’t take long for her to get rougher with Jane, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking the weakling up. She wrapped a hand around Jane’s throat, squeezing and enjoying the shudders coming from the woman she was ruining.

She noticed Jane’s legs start to tense and released her throat, the woman being held up by her hair as she gulped down air between hopeless whimpers of pain. Getting an evil idea she took two fingers and jammed them down Jane’s throat.

“Suck.” She demanded.

Jane breathlessly accepted her fingers running her tongue over them as Traynor started to pump in and out of her mouth, undoubtable preparing her for the inevitable throat fucking her used body would recieve at somepoint tonight. She drooled sloppily, deepthroating her as she was fucked harder by Traynor. She gagged a little slightly concerned about Traynor’s nails scraping the inside of her mouth. 

Traynor gripped her hips harder as she fucked her faster. As her breath quickened she pulled out her glistening fingers, scratching roughly down Jane’s back and drawing a delightful cry of pain from the useless woman she was fucking. 

“Who do you belong to, love?” She grunted into a crimson ear as she continued to fuck Jane with ruthlessly hard thrusts,  
“Y-y - ah! fuck!- you!” Shepard moaned out, she could feel an orgasm ready to burst from her body. Like the desperate slut she was she thrust herself back into Traynor, screaming as every dominant thrust hit her g-spot.

Traynor wrapped her hand back around Jane’s throat, her hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. “I didn’t hear you clearly my slut, who do you belong to?” She bit on her earlobe, drawing some blood. 

Jane practically screamed in pleasure. “F-f-fuck I’m gonna cum, Samantha!” She panted heavily. “I! I belong to you! Fuck!” With one final thrust Jane came hard, squirting all over the strap-on and the floor. Traynor loving the way Jane’s release splashed against her thighs, “Oooh fuck yes...” Jane slurred, sticking her tongue out of her mouth, turning her head so Traynor could suck on it Traynor breathed heavily into the surprisingly intimate kiss, continuing to fuck her as she rode out her orgasm. 

“We’re not done yet Jane…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave sme feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
